The Next Frontier
by brightclaw237
Summary: Brightclaw has traveled through time because of Dr. Diggins' time machine. Lost in the world of the Wardens, what will our young angel-hound do to return to her own era? Will she be able to get help from the Wardens, or will they need Brightclaw's help against the dreaded BR Brigade? On top of all that, where did Blaze go! Wasn't he holding onto Brightclaw during the incident?
1. Lost in a New Era

**Brightclaw237: Well here is the start of another fanfiction. One where I'll have the intro be like an anime in words. Same with the outro, hope you all enjoy. I only own the angel-hounds.**

 **"** **The Next Frontier" Chapter/Episode 1 "Lost in a New Era"**

 **Brightclaw: "Huh, what's going on?"**

 **Whirlwind: "You seriously don't remember?"**

 **Brightclaw: "Wait, I remember now!"**

 **Whirlwind: "So you ready to tell everyone the story?"**

 **Brightclaw: "Yeah, and then we can find that stupid frog!"**

 **Whirlwind: "Easy now, he's not even around right now."**

 **Brightclaw: "Right, now we need to find out where we are!"**

* * *

"Whoa, what the…where am…I?" I bark, looking at my surroundings. It's a bit difficult to see because it appears to be night where I am. "What a minute!" I exclaim, my ears perk up in realization. "It wasn't night just a moment ago, and where is the Fossil Center?!" I bark, looking around to try and find any source of civilization. I sit down and hold a paw to my head as I try and remember what took place before I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Dr. Diggins, did you actually manage to build a time machine?!" Lucy asks the professor.

"Why yes I did, Lucy. With Hunter's help, I was able to build a time machine." Dr. Diggins proudly smiles.

My fur stands on end at the words time machine. I let out a low growl and unsheathe my claws, my eyes focused on the platform similar to the teleportation platform that leads to the dinaurian mothership. "Brightclaw, what's wrong?" Hunter asks me. I don't answer him, I only focus on the device that can only lead to pain. I walk towards it, growling with each step I take. "Brightclaw, what are you doing?" He asks, I only growl and continue towards the machine.

"Uh it doesn't seem like Brightclaw likes the idea of a time machine, Dr. Diggins." Rosie says.

"Why do you say that, Rosie?" Dr. Diggins asks her.

"That's why." Rosie says, pointing at Hunter and Holt who are trying to pull me away from the machine. Their efforts are useless as I reach the platform. I stand on my hind legs, while raising one clawed paw into the air. Remembering all the pain time travel has caused me before, I bring down my paw to strike the platform.

"Hunter, Holt, stop her before she destroys the machine!" Dr. Diggins shouts. Hunter and Holt try again, but I push them back.

Blaze and Sparky enter the warehouse to see me attacking the strange machine, while Holt and Hunter lie stunned on the floor. Sparky tries to pin me down, but I slam my left arm into him, sending Sparky flying into a nearby wall. Blaze grabs me by my collar with his jaws, but I manage to slip out. Whirlwind's medal flies out of my collar and materializes. All of my other medals fall out of the collar, and Whirlwind grabs them,before flying into the opened backpack that I have on. I knock back Blaze and continue to attack. I run up onto the platform and strike at its center. Blaze drops my collar and chases after me. "Crystal, you need to stop! This isn't you, you aren't like the primal-hounds!" He barks, pleading that I stop, yet I only attack the machine. Blaze runs towards me and wraps his arms around me in a loving embrace. "Crystal, why are you doing this?!" He barks, looking into my eyes.

His words finally reach me, my eyes welling up with tears. "Time travel causes nothing but pain." I bark. My claws partially retract back into my paws, they can never fully retract. "You can end up losing those you love, and might never be able to see them again!" I bark, burying my muzzle into his chest, soaking his jacket with my tears. "I've already lost so many friends because of it, and I almost lost Brightshadow again because of it." I cry.

"Is that why you suddenly went feral, because you didn't want to lose anymore friends?" Blaze asks, and I nod my head. Blaze turns to face Dr. Diggins. "This needs to be dismantled immediately, it is a danger to everyone." He barks. "Destroy the blueprints as well, all known data on time travel." Blaze barks.

Dr. Diggins nods his head and runs over to what must be the devices control panel. "You two better better get off of there before something happens." Dr. Diggins says.

"Right, after seeing that panic attack, I don't want to see Brightclaw in anymore pain." Blaze says as I begin to drift off.

"Well it seems that I can finally be rid of those two once and for all!" A familiar voice exclaims, and my eyes snap open. I look at the exit of the warehouse to see Bullwort. "It seems that you two are about to become HISTORY!" He shouts, running over to the control panel, activating the machine.

Sirens go off, warning lights flashing all around the room. Hunter and Holt tackle Bullwort to the ground. My instincts go wild, screaming at me to run away, but I'm too drained from trying to destroy the time machine. My eyes slowly close as I struggle to stay conscious. "Crystal?" Blaze barks, calling me by my human name. He only does that when he's extremely worried about me. "Crystal what's wrong?!" He barks.

"We need to get…away from…the machine…" I bark, my voice weak. I can barely see what's happening around me, but I can see a bright white light around Blaze and I.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Hunter snaps, and everything goes black.

* * *

I place a paw to my head. "Last thing after that was trying to hold onto Blaze." I bark, and my eyes widen in realization. "Blaze?!, Blaze where are you?!" I howl, growing terrified at the thought of being alone. It's an awful feeling, especially when you feel like you're locked in a dark room with no way out. I reach for my collar, but it's not there. "Oh no, I dropped my collar!" I exclaim. "Am I really all alone?" I bark, looking up at the sky.

" **No you aren't, Brightclaw. We're all here with you.** " Whirlwind caws as he flies out of my backpack with all my Dino Medals inside of it. " **We would never leave you, we're your partners."** He caws, perching himself on top of my head. " **So, what should we do?" Whirlwind asks.**

"Find civilization, I feel like we aren't in the past at all. There may be an organization that has heard of Vivosaur Island." I bark. "That's where we should head first." I bark. Whirlwind nods and flys up into the air to scout for any sign of civilization. Once he spots something, he flies back down and tells me what he saw. "So there's a small plaza just ahead of us?" I ask.

" **Yes, but is seems that there's a gate to keep things out."** Whirlwind explains.

"We have no choice, we need to return home." I bark, walking ahead towards our destination.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Well I hope you all will enjoy this fanfiction. To give this a bit of an anime feel for a preview of the next chapter, listen to the song Kaze no Uta by FLOW.**

 **Next time on "The Next Frontier"**

 **Brightclaw: "Whoa, where am I?**

 **Whirlwind: "The real question is when are you."**

 **Brightclaw: "Whirlwind, this isn't the time to joke around! We're lost in a different era, and so far people think that I'm just a completely normal dog!"**

 **Whirlwind: "Well not completely normal, you do wear clothes."**

 **Brightclaw: "That's still not helping, Whirlwind! We need to find help fast!" "Somebody already called animal control on us!"**

 **Whirlwind: "Brightclaw, I just saw someone wearing a lab coat! Maybe they're scientist, they might be able to help!"**

 **Brightclaw: "I don't like scientists though! You know my past, I don't wanna go!"**

 **Whirlwind: "It's the only way to get back to our own time! We have to do something instead of waiting to be caught by some dog catcher!"**

 **Brightclaw: "You're right, let's go buddy!"**

 **Brightclaw and Whirlwind: Next time on "The Next Frontier", "BIG PROBLEM, Little professor"**


	2. Surprised?

**Brightclaw237: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile. Haven't had any inspiration for months. Not to mention I have work to do, and school started for my brother as well so have to get him on the bus before I head for work. Anyways, I finally have a few chapters to post. I hope you enjoy them. I only own the angel-hounds.**

 **Brightclaw's team: Spinax- Slash(male), Shanshan- Storm(male), Coatlus- Whirlwind (main Vivosaur, male), S-Raptor- Fang(male), Korona- Sea-Rex(male), Toba-Tsunami (male), Igno-Ryuu (male, guidance vivosaur), and Frigi-Kiri (female, guidance vivosaur), Giga Raja-Ace (male), Thalasso-Cress (male), Nycto Ace-Typhoon (female), Andrarch- Smokey(female), Smilo-Buddy(male), Machai-Cinder(male), and Hoplo- Pine(male)**

* * *

I run through the dense foliage, trying to reach the plaza that Whirlwind had spotted from above. I soon spot the gate that Whirlwind had seen, a large reinforced metal gate that a large vehicle could probably pass through. Unfortunately the gate seems to be closed at the moment, and I am headed straight for it without being able to control my speed. "This is gonna hurt." I bark as I try to stop myself from crashing into the gate. I manage to turn around, but my body still crashes into the metal surface. A loud thud could be heard from the impact of my flank hitting reinforced metal.

"That looked like it'd hurt." Whirlwind says, perching himself on my backpack. I take a moment to shake my head from side to side, a habit I acquired after many foolish plans throughout the many adventures I've been through. "You okay, Brightclaw?" He asks.

"Yeah, I've always had a rock hard head ya know." I bark, knocking on my head, to be funny and to prove my point.

"Yeah, but we've got to be careful. Who knows what's beyond this gate." Whirlwind says as he shrinks down to the size of a blue jay, nestling himself in the back of my hood.

"You're right, we've got to get past that gate somehow though." I bark, looking back up at the gate. My ears perk up at the sound of a clicking noise. The gate begins to open up as the sound of gears turn. Quickly I use my tail to cover up my tracks before hiding in some nearby shrubs. After the gate fully opens, a large vehicle reassembling a pickup truck passes through it. On the back of the vehicle are two objects. I recognize the objects as a hammer and drill. The vehicle slows down and comes to a stop. I stay hidden in the bushes, digging my claws into the ground to hide their shining light. One of the doors to the vehicle swings open, and a human exits. It is a male wearing what appears to be a traditional sage-like outfit. Though he looks to be quite young, I can tell that he is much older by his scent and the aura that surrounds his body. He holds great power and wisdom. The man looks around, finding some of my tracks despite my efforts to clear them away. Soon the man turns and faces my direction. I freeze in place, despite this man's eyes being closed he was able to locate my hiding place. 'He found us!' I tell Whirlwind.

'Brightclaw, you need to run now! If you don't we may never make it back to our home!' Whirlwind exclaims. I only give him a mental nod as I slowly back away, not breaking eye contact with the man that is coming closer. As soon as I exit the bush and exit the gate, I turn around and break into a dash.

I run as fast as my paws can carry me, the hot dry cement beneath me scratching the pads of my paws. All around me I hear shouting, words like wolf, wild dog, or beast. Wherever I am, it seems that I'm not welcomed by its people. It's like they haven't seen an angel-hound before. Then again, this is a different time, angel-hounds could be extinct for all I know. After the whole ordeal with Zongazonga, people outside of Vivosaur Island never saw my kind as the same afterwards. I soon find a small park-like area. I run up into a small tree, climbing to the top of it. Whirlwind materializes from his medal into his small form, perching himself on the branch that I'm resting on. "Are you okay, Brightclaw?" He asks me.

I shake my head no as I wince in pain. Ever since fleeing that forest area from that man, humans all over have been chasing me. Not once did I see any sign of an angel-hound aside from myself. The humans kept shouting things like "catch it!", or "what's a wolf doing in the dig sit?". "My paws are cracked and bleeding from all that running." I bark, wincing in pain. Normally my paws would be able to handle tough terrain, but not only was I running on cement but there was gravel as well. I would have my vivosaurs heal me, but I don't want to draw anymore attention to myself. I take off my backpack and dig around to find a first aid kit. Unfortunately I only have a few provisions with me, being three water bottles and about five or six apples. I also have my games on me, but without knowing when or where I'll find some real shelter makes it dangerous to use my powers without any safe place to recover. Not to mention without Hunter, my power will be limited. "I don't have anything useful apart from my dino medals and some food. I wasn't planning on something like this happening." I sigh, biting back a pained growl. For once I am not prepared, I don't have anything to help me survive this problem. I look around the branch for cobwebs. I manage to find some without a spider living in it and gather the sticky silk on a small stick. Using what I learned from Yellowfang and Cinderpelt, I use the cobwebs and a few leaves to bandage the pads of my paws. Tears form in the corner of my vision.

"Brightclaw?" Whirlwind says, worried for me.

"We'll leave at dawn to try and find some supplies. We will return home, all of us." I bark, looking at the stars. Whirlwind returns to his medal inside the backpack. "I won't leave you behind this time, I promise Leo." I bark, curling up as I drift into slumber.

I wake up at the light of dawn. The light of the stars around have given me some energy, healing my paws a bit. I get out an apple and a bottle of water, finishing the fruit while only drinking a fourth of the bottle. I can easily find food, but water might be a bit more difficult to find. I slowly climb down the tree and head back towards that plaza area. I walk around, trying to find a shop.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Three figures observe the canine on the surveillance system. "Is that the target?" ? asks.

"It has to be, its not everyday you see a dog wearing clothes." ? says.

"Are you guys sure it's a dog?" ? asks.

"What else would it be?" ? asks.

"It looks like it could be a wolf?" ? says.

"Wolves don't have white tipped tails though." ? points out. "Maybe it's a rare fox." They say.

"Does any of that even matter? All we have to do is capture it." ? growls.

"Claw is right, we need to capture it before anyone gets hurt, Jura." ? says.

"Yeah, even though it isn't that big, it can probably cause a lot of trouble." Jura says.

"It sort of looks familiar." ? says.

* * *

Back with Brightclaw…

It feels like I'm being watched, my fur baby using on end. My ears perk up at the sound of footsteps approaching me. My eyes dart toward the mechanical dinosaur's mouth. I growl under my breath as I notice a camera hidden within its mouth. "Oh great, I've been found." I mumble, trying to locate the people around me. I take a moment to part my jaws and breath in the scents around me. 'Two humans and one vivosaur. They are both very young, but there is something strange about that vivosaur.' I think as my claws begin to pulse.

All of a sudden I hear the words "Now Claw!" as the vivosaur's scent becomes stronger. The vivosaur lunges at me at once, and I whirl around to intercept the attack of said vivosaur with my claws. I quickly take in his appearance, a small red and white theropod with green stripes, blue feathers, a small X shaped scar between bright green eyes. He has on a golden bandana similar to my own. I growl and push the vivosaur away from me, but he soon lunges at me again. I leap back and get into a defensive position. I stay crouched there, warning him to stay back with a loud snarl. He snarls back at me, his green eyes glowing in the dark. "Good job Claw, keep it there!" The male human exclaims, closing off one escape route.

"You've got nowhere to run now." The female says, pulling out a communication device. "Captain Stryker, we have the wolf." The girl says.

"Well done, Tria. I'll send the others to help contain it. Do not let it escape." A male voice which I assume must be this Stryker person that she had just mentioned.

"Very well, we will do our best, Stryker." The girl which I now know as Tria says as she puts away the communicator.

"Told you this would be an easy mission. No dumb dog can outsmart us wardens and our vivosaurs!" Jura exclaims.

"Jura, this can't just be some dog! Did you see how it intercepted Claw's ambush?" Tria says.

"It was just lucky, it's just a dog after all." Jura says. "There is no danger, it's probably just hungry." He says, smiling as he pulls out a bag of beef jerky. Jura walks towards me, offering me a piece. "You hungry, have some beef jerky." He says.

"Jura, that might not be a smart idea." Tria says.

"Tria, like I said before, it's just a dog. There's nothing to worry about." Jura says.

" **Jura, you should listen to Tria. She's dangerous, get away from her.** " Claw growls.

"Oh, and what is so dangerous about my sister?" Jura asks.

"He wasn't talking about your sister, kid." I bark, standing up on my hind legs. Jura gets scared and falls back on his butt. "What's wrong kid, never see anything like me before?" I bark, a hint of laughter in my voice.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you and enjoyed this. Please read and review.**


	3. How much time has past

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everybody, hope you enjoy the story. I only own the angel-hounds.**

 ** **Brightclaw's team: Spinax- Slash(male), Shanshan- Storm(male), Coatlus- Whirlwind (main Vivosaur, male), S-Raptor- Fang(male), Korona- Sea-Rex(male), Toba-Tsunami (male), Igno-Ryuu (male, guidance vivosaur), and Frigi-Kiri (female, guidance vivosaur), Giga Raja-Ace (male), Thalasso-Cress (male), Nycto Ace-Typhoon (female), Andrarch- Smokey(female), Smilo-Buddy(male), Machai-Cinder(male), and Hoplo- Pine(male)****

* * *

"What's wrong kid, never see anything like me before?" I bark, a hint of laughter in my voice.

"You're a talking dog?!" Jura exclaims.

I frown and growl, my tail swishing from side to side. "That is very annoying, and rude as well. I am not a dog at all." I growl, pinching the bridge of my muzzle. I quickly look towards the girl, Tria. "Also before you ask, no I am also not a wolf, fox, or a mix breed of any of those." I bark.

Soon more people show up, including a tall man in his early thirties. Though it is still not very bright to see. "Great work you three. Now will you come peacefully, or will we have to use force?" Stryker asks.

The two people behind him take a step forward. I growl under my breath and keep my claws sheathed. "I don't appreciate you threatening me." I growl.

"We only want to know if you are a danger to the public. So will you come with us quietly or not?" Stryker asks, nodding towards the two teens beside me.

Suddenly I feel my claws pulse with power. With this little boost in power, I make my claws light up the entire area in a blinding flash of white. I quickly escape in the confusion of the humans, well almost all of them. The two teens somehow weren't affected by my little trick. Their little vivosaur seemed to have been dazed by it for a moment. "You've got to be kidding me." I growl, picking up speed.

The teens pull out two coin like objects. "Nova, don't let her escape?" Jura exclaims.

"Keep on the chase, Delta!" Tria exclaims. They both throw the two objects towards me, and in a flash of white the objects transform into vivosaurs.

I take a look back at what seemed to be raptors. The one named Nova is white with dark purplish pink scales and feathers. The other names Delta is a mixture of blue and purple scales and feathers. "What kind of vivosaurs are those?!" I growl, having to push myself harder as the two vivosaurs gain on me. My paws are bleeding again, and leaves a trail for them to track. I soon run into a dead end. I turn around to face the two teens and their three vivosaurs.

"You've got nowhere to run, so just give in." Tria says.

"I'm not going down without a fight." I growl.

"Talking dog or not, you're clearly no match for our vivosaurs. Especially with your paws in such condition." Jura says.

"So once you surrender, we'll get you patched up and hand you over to the captain." Tria says.

"Too bad for you, I almost never give in. I told you already, you'll have to beat me in a fight." I bark.

"Alright, it's your funeral." Jura shrugs.

I smirk as I reach into my backpack. "You two may have vivosaurs, but you're not the only ones. I've got far more experience than you two combined." I bark, pulling out Whirlwind's medal.

"So, you have an air element vivosaur. She's all mine, Tria." Jura says.

"Careful Jura, we don't have our support shots." Tria says as she and her vivosaurs take a step back as Jura prepares to battle.

"It's an air element, it weak to fire. This battle is in the bag." Jura smiles, giving his sister a thumbs up. As soon as I summon Whirlwind, the teens' eyes widen in shock. "What kind of vivosaur is that?!" He exclaims.

I tilt my head in confusion. "Have you never heard of a Coatlus? They're quite beautiful vivosaurs. Whirlwind has been with me for many many battles." I bark. "He has been by my side through thick and think, battle after battle. He is one of my many partners." I bark. "Not to mention one of my most powerful vivosaurs." I bark.

"Coatlus are supposed to be a fire element, not air! Not to mention it looks completely different!" Tria exclaims.

"Wether it's a fire or air element, air is still weak to fire!" Jura smirks.

"If you are so confident, then you may have the first strike." I bark.

"Bad move, this attack will turn that bird into fried chicken!" Jura shouts. "Raptor Shot!" Jura exclaims. The vivosaur attacks Whirlwind, barely doing any damage to him. "What, why didn't it do anything?!" He asks.

"As I had said before, Whirlwind is very strong." I bark. "He is rank 20, having every fossil cleaned to 100%, and a gold fossil integrated." I bark. "We have gone through many hardships together, and we always stay by each other's side to the bitter end." I bark. "Also, Whirlwind is not weak to fire, but to earth." I bark. "You have no chance of winning, and I have no desire to harm your vivosaur." I bark. "After all, he does not have much LP compared to Whirlwind." I bark. "Nova himself knows as well, but does not want you to give up. He would rather fight and lose than retreat like a coward." I bark. "Yet he stand no chance, especially alone." I bark.

"We won't give up in this battle though! Claw is just as strong as any other, he can beat that stupid bird of your's if Nova can't!" He exclaims. Claw gets up and stands by Nova. My eyes widen in surprise as the small vivosaur is enveloped in a white light. He begins to grow and change shaped. He is much bigger than his ally, his body leaner as well. Overall, he mostly looks the same, the most distinctive feature are the flat spines protruding from the end of his tail. Their courage reminds me of Hunter and myself when we first started out as fighters.

I sigh, knowing they still won't win. "I don't want to hurt them, they have done nothing wrong." I bark.

"What are you talking about?" Tria asks.

"I don't want to fight anyone." I sigh.

"They why did you challenge us?!" Jura snaps, angry that I am not fighting back.

"This battle is pointless, I only fight to protect myself and my family." I bark. "I have done nothing wrong, so why are you after me?" I bark.

"Because you may be a danger to everyone?!" Jura exclaims.

"I am not a danger to anyone!" I snarl.

"Then why did you cause a scene in the square?!" Tria snaps

"I wasn't trying to cause a scene! I'm trying to find my way home!" I growl, tears forming in my eyes. "I…I just want to go home. I want to see my friends…my family,…and most of all." I bark, my tears threatening to fall. "I want to see my best friend and my…" I trail off. "…Hunter…" I bark, reaching for where my collar would be. I fall to my knees. "I don't want to be alone again. I've already suffered so much pain and loss in my life." I mutter under my breath. I look up and face the two teens. "Do you two know how it feels, to lose everything you hold dear?!" I growl, their vivosaurs back off. The transformed one, Claw only standing there, listening to every word I say.

Nova and Delta look at each other. " **Do you think it is…** " Nova trails off.

" **It may be the one our fighters' alphas have spoke of so long ago."** Delta growls. The two raptors stand down, kneeling before Whirlwind and I.

"Nova, What are you doing?!" Jura exclaims.

"Delta has never backed down to anyone but dad!" Tria exclaims. "How are you doing this?!" She asks.

"I am just telling the truth!" I snap. "So I will ask you again. Do you know what it's like to lose what little family you have?!" I growl. "To never be able to see any of your friends again?" I growl, biting back the rest of the tears. "To spend every waking night cold and alone! Never again feeling the warmth of your loved ones!" I snarl. I look down at my paws, closing them into fists. "You two are lucky, you have each other. You never have to worry about being alone." I bark. "You two can protect each other, keep one another safe." I bark. "Not that you'd have to worry much anyways, the world seems peaceful now…in a way." I sigh as Whirlwind uses Blow Away to cause a distraction. I climb onto his back and we fly off towards a rocky cliff. Whirlwind lands and retreats into his medal. I look off into the distance as the sun rises over the horizon. "Though things seem so much different, where is everybody?" I ask myself.

* * *

Back with Tria and Jura…

The two teens' vivosaurs retreat to their gear form, while their fighters recover from the shock of the events that just occurred. "Hey Jura, didn't that animal look familiar to you?" Tria asks her brother as she picks up Delta's gear.

"What do you mean, Tria?" Jura asks.

"I mean it feels like I've seen her from somewhere before. I just can't recall from where." Tria says. "Also, she said some things that sounded really familiar." She says.

"Tria, you're probably just tired. We've been up all night waiting for that animal to reappear." Jura says. "Let's head back to our room." He says as he walks over to pick up Nova's gear.

"I guess you're right." Tria says, letting out a sigh as she looks back to where the strange canine once was.

* * *

I look over the cliff, watching the two teens head into the main building. "Why does everyone see me as a threat?" I sigh. I look down at my claws. Will I ever escape his grasp, or will I always walk the path of loneliness? I just want to be able to live a somewhat normal life, but that'll never happen if I can't escape his shadow that follows me. "Only a few people had saved me from the darkness, and now they may be gone forever." I sigh. I watch as the sun rises over the plaza, the shadow of a vivosaur falling over it. My eyes follow the shadow to find the vivosaur. As I spot the vivosaur, I notice that someone is riding on its back. The vivosaur is a dimorph, a fire element belonging to the group pterosaur. It is one of the smaller pterosaurs out there. I personally would rather ride on Whirlwind's back, seeing how he is the largest out of the group. Not to mention how beautiful his feathers are. Though this vivosaur seems very familiar to me, and then I get a better view of the rider. It is a woman, but I feel like I should know her. I see a dull red object in her hands, and I instinctively reach for where my collar would be. "Is that…" I bark. Without realizing it, my wings form out of thin air, spreading out to lift my body from the ground. My wings made from starlight make no sound as they thrust my body into the air. I hover there for a moment before flying back over to the plaza to meet this woman. I apply a bit of pressure to my paws to make some noise as I land, alerting the woman of my presence. My wings disappeared as soon as my paws touched the ground, meaning that I don't feel threatened. We lock gazes, neither of us finding the strength to speak.

* * *

Jura and Tria return to their respective rooms back at HQ. "See ya later, sis." Jura says.

"Later bro." Tria smiles, heading into her room.

Jura smiles and heads into his, Claw following Jura. Though the two are twins, they are separate from each other and have their own roommates. "I'm back guys." Jura says as he closes the door. Jura shares his room with two teens his age, Nate and Roland.

"Welcome back, Jura. How was the mission?" Roland asks. Roland being a kind young man who can somewhat timid, and a little bit clumsy. Yet he is a very reliable teammate, and an even better friend. His outfit consists of a large white t-shirt that is hidden underneath a light green hoodie with a dark green triceratops skull in the center of the hoodie. The rest of his outfit being blue jeans and sneakers. His hair being a dirty blonde color.

"Probably a success with that can chomper of yours." Nate snickers. Claw growls and runs at Nate, who climbs to the top bunk to avoid being bitten again. "Jura, him away from me!" Nate exclaims as the small vivosaur jumps up while snapping his jaws at Nate. Nate is a pink haired teen with light blue eyes whose outfit consists of a white t-shirt underneath a blue hoodless jacket with buttons, green pilot goggles, beige jeans with a brown leather belt around it. While Nate may seem to be reckless and clueless, he is a good person deep down. Even if he is somewhat of a coward, his heart is in the right place. Despite all the jokes and pranks he does on his fellow wardens, he is reliable when help is needed. His biggest problem is that he has a habit of antagonizing the wrong people such as Tria, Leon, and Claw.

"Claw, you know he doesn't mean it that way." Jura sighs, clearly exhausted from his mission.

Claw looks from Jura to Nate and back to Jura, growling a warning as he walks over to his and Jura's bed. " **He started it, like always.** " Claw grumbles, curling up in the blankets.

"I know, but we don't want to have to restock on first aid kits every time Nate antagonizes you." Jura says, setting an alarm for ten. It's only thanks to Jura and Penny that Nate hasn't gotten injured too badly. The worst injury that Nate has sustained is from Claw biting him on the rear. Yet it always is his own fault for teasing Claw.

"So Jura, why did you and Tria name him Claw?" Roland asks.

"Yeah, it's not a name you hear everyday. Even for a vivosaurs it a strange name." Nate says.

Jura sits on the edge of his bed, Claw moving a bit to rest his head in Jura's lap. "Honestly I don't really know the reason why. It just seemed to pop into my head at the time, feeling right for some reason." Jura says.

"What do you mean feeling right?" Nate asks.

"I guess it reminded me of the stories that our mom would tell us." Jura says.

"What kind of stories?" Roland asks.

"Stories about our dad when he first became a fossil fighter. He always had somebody by his side apparently, long before he even revived his first vivosaur." Jura explains.

"What does that have to do with the name Claw?" Nate asks.

"Perhaps it was the claw of a vivosaur?" Roland suggests.

"No, I already asked my mom that. She said it had to do with an old friend whose name had a special meaning." Jura says. "She then told us tales of cats and wolves living in the wild, and how some of the wolves had special powers." Jura explains. "If I go call her, she can probably explain it better." He says. "Though, she always gets sad when Tria and I ask to hear the story." Jura sighs.

"Then it'll be awhile before we can figure out the meaning behind your name for Claw." Roland says.

"Yeah, it's a real shame, but what you said is you heard about some sort of kids story. Probably to inspire you to be a fossil fighter as well, but we're better than regular fighters." Nate smiles. "We're wardens, protecting the public and keeping things in order." He laughs.

"Since when do you follow the rules, Nate?" Roland asks.

"Uh well, you see…" Nate stutters.

Jura tunes the other two out as he recalls the sad expression on his mother's face whenever he asked who was with his dad so long ago. He can recall his mother once holding onto a dull red collar with holes lined along the object. ' _Actually, now that I think about it. Those holes look like they could hold dino gears_.' Jura thinks as he focuses on the image of the collar.

"JURA!" Nate exclaims, shouting in Jura's ear.

Startled and confused, Jura falls back and hits his head on the wall. "Ouch, What was that for, Nate?!" Jura snaps.

"We've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now. You've been spacing out with a sad expression ." Nate says.

"Are you feeling okay, Jura?" Roland asks.

It takes a moment for him to respond. "Y-yeah, I was just thinking is all." Jura says as he pets Claw who is looking up at Jura with a worried look on his face.

"Thinking about what?" Nate asks.

"Just something from home is all." Jura says. Not even a moment later, there is a knock at their door. Jura gets up and answers the door. Jura's eyes widen in surprise as he sees Tria, concern evident in her eyes. "What's wrong Tria?" He asks.

"Mom is coming, and she said she wants to ask us about the animal we fought." Tria says.

"How long until she gets here?!" He asks.

"She's already here, in fact she's waiting in the plaza." Tria says. Jura's eyes widen in surprise as his sister's words sink in. "Jura?" Tria asks. He grabs her by the hand and bolts out the door, Claw following right behind the two wardens.

As the two exit the building, they stop dead in their tracks at the sight in front of them. Right in the middle of the plaza is their mother, as well as the same canine that they had encountered. "Mom, don't move!" Jura exclaims, worried that the animal might attack his mother. Jura's words don't seem to reach his mother's ears as she gazes at the canine. "Claw, get ready to pin that animal." Jura whispers to his partner. Claw nods and stalks towards the canine. Something flies out of the animal's backpack and stops Claw from advancing towards the canine. The objects flashes white, and the same pterosaur from before hovers in front of us. "Stay Away from her!" Jura shouts, but the canine ignores him. "I said…" Tria cuts her brother off, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Jura wait!" Tria exclaims. "Look, she isn't doing anything. It doesn't seem like she want to hurt mom at all." Tria says.

Jura looks at the canine and to his mom, and back to the canine. His mother and the canine do not break eye contact. "Is it really you?" The twins' mother asks, her eyes tearing up. Jura then realizes his mother is holding the same red collar that would hang on a hook to the entrance of their home.

* * *

I stare at the woman in front of me, taking in every detail about her. Pink hair tied into twin pigtails, a light pink and turquoise shirt along with a matching skirt and archeologist hat, white climbing boots meant for long expeditions, and white climbing gloves. Yet the most distinctive feature that no other person could have are her bright pink eyes. Not to mention the dull red collar that she is holding in her gloves hands. "Is it truly you?" She asks me again. "Brightclaw?" The woman asks me.

I feel tears form in the corner of my eyes, but I hold them back. "It is, Rosie." I bark.

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Rosie tackles me to the ground in a hug. More and more people show up, surprised at the scene before them. The two twins walk over and start asking questions, too many for my friend to answer at once. "Mom, what going on?" Jura asks her.

My eyes widen in surprise. ' _Those are Rosie's kids?!_ ' I think to myself. "Those are your kids, Rosie?!" I bark.

Rosie looks at me and frowns. "Brightclaw, it's been many many years since anyone has seen you or Blaze. Angel-hounds have been gone for thirty years." Rosie says.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Well that's where I'll leave it here. This was originally going to be two separate chapters but I realized it be be too short. So I made it one long chapter. See ya later, please read and review.**


End file.
